TWO CLANS: Different but the same
by maynardv1
Summary: Hey I have a religion ITS SHUT THE HELL UP ISM the pink haired girl yelled to a man that looked like a snake....rated M for later chaps
1. Chapter 1:INTRO

This is only a small idea I need help with ideas please tell me if anything important is wrong!  
I do not own naruto!!!! but I wish I did...... But I own skamaru and valera Chapter 1: The small harmless girls!!!!

KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW ------------------------------------------------

We are the small harmless girls we are weak and easy to preasure.... Or so they thought.  
I am only one out of three we are very rare beings we are the BTB's. No one knows that though becuase we are small and look weak...but are we small and weak...No we are very strong when we want to be. We get pushed around and allow it becuase if we release our true forms they will suffer a crime of pain beyond hells imagination....and we dont want that to happen.....or do we?....No we do not we are not murderer's. We are put on this planet if one of us dies another is born we are unhuman but we do look human. We do not feel pain or show it. Our wounds are healed immediatly by unknown magic we are quite powerful and people try to hunt us for they think we are monster's. Like I said we are BTB's A.K.A: Blood Thirsty Beauty's. You get the point we are creature's most fear.

KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW -----------------------------------------------

But that is all for now my name is Sakura Haruno .  
my sisters skamaru Haruno and valera Haruno are like me. We are all pale with rare colored hair mine of course is pink with black streakes but of course they are natural and the black shines like tainted rubies valera has purple hair with gold streakes that of course shine like gold and skamaru has blue hair with crystal clear streakes that shines like crystals we all have natural colored hair but we tell others we died it so they dont suspect us. For being what we truly are. We all have special powers I control water and I can sing to mess with peoples emotions and senses or feelings. Skamaru controls plants and normal animals and Valera can control air and darkness and light. We are currently under an abusive adoptive father named orochimaru. Now that I have explained almost everything let us begin..... THE CHAPTER!!!!!

KKKKKAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW -  
sakura pov

I awoke to a loud bark I scrambled out of bed and ran to Skamaru's bed and woke her up then I woke up Valera. We all ran to the closet Orochimaru had released the dogs, every saturday morning he started his so called fun games. He always released his wolf lab expirements first. [sarcasm:yay how fun right] But the worst part was that it was spring fucking fever. Valera then started weaving invisible threads I knew what she was doing Valera was the oldest by three seconds her air abilities allowed her to weave invisibility cloaks. We put it on and waited we saw the door open and a large dog standing two legged peek in and sniff around then back away and leave. "That was close damn we could have taken that mutt out!", I whispered loudly.

-  
Valera pov

"Oh sakura you know we cant fight but we can defend please dont start that again.", Valera said matter of factly. "I dont know what your talking about!", Sakura yelled. "sssshhhhh we might get punished again becuase someone likes to attack dogs!", Skamaru whispered. "That dog glared at me and then drooled he deserved it!", Sakura yelled. "Yeah well we had to pretend to be hurt and that was pretty hard....", Valera said as she remembered what happened before..........

-  
FLASH BACK

Sakura had just finished beating the dog down when Orochimaru came in he grabbed sakura me and skamaru and threw us in the basement were kabuto worked and locked the door. Kabuto walked out of a dark corner and beat us sensless after he was done kicking and punching us we had to pretend to limp for a week. It was difficult having to put make up on for bruises and cuts and weraing decent looking baggy clothes.

END FLASH BACK -  
skamaru pov

I heard the bell ring and sighed in relief and so did my sisters we all left the closet and pretended to limp.  
When Orochimaru walked in he looked at us and smiled have fun girls. He chuckled as he left I flipped him off as he left but he didnt see it. We would have our fun later.........

LATER THAT NIGHT MWAHAHAHAHA I laughed evily as I planted weed in his gay little faggoty tea pot.........

I am so sorry I hit a road block on my other story so I started a new one to help me think of new ideas I need help leave reviews PS....I MURDERED MY COOKIE MWAHAHAHA.......yeah but really plz help!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: FREEDOM

Ok seriously I need new ideas plz help or comment or something im low on imaginary juice I LOVE ROB ZOMBIE HIS FOSHIZ!!!! PS.I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

chapter2: crazy dayz -  
valera pov

{sirens in backround}

rrrrrrrrrrooooooooooommmmmmmmm!!!!

sssscccccrrrrrrreeeeeeccccchhhhh!!!!

bbbbboooommmmm!!!!

ccccccrrrraaaasssshhhhh!  
My sisters and I watched the tv laughing our asses off, the weed had taken affect and now Orochimaru was in a car chase.  
He was speeding and some old lady was on the road he tried to stop swerved hit a mail box and crashed into a wall. They were now reading his rights.

(I have no idea what the rights are I just guessed)

Orochimaru you have the right to remain

silent anything you say or do will be used

against you in the court of law.

-  
in the court room.............

"Orochimaru you have counts of illegal activities including {looks at list WOW DAMN lots} abuse, illegal drugs, robbery, molestation to a young boy, kidnapping, assualt, vandalism, false police calls, pranks, pooping on lawns, and more."  
{laughing evily in backround} "Excuse me but whats wrong", the judge asked immpatiently. "ummm excuse me but my religion involves not getting caught.", Orochimaru said still snickering evily. "HEY I HAVE A RELIGION ITS SHUT THE HELL UP ISM!!!", a pink haired girl yelled to the snake man. "All who define the defendent guilty."{everyone raises there hand}"Orochimaru I sentence you to the state penatentary for life!",{cops drag him to the mysterious back room oooooo}

_  
outside court room

"Hey girls how old are you.", the judge asks running up to them. "Ummm 16 why?", they all said at the same time. "Oh good the new law is that if you fifteen and older you can live on your own as long as you have a room mate", the judge said happily becuase she secretly hated orphanages. "Really thats awsome!", they said again in unision. They watched closely as the judge walked away. Then as she left in her car Valera whistled and a black car with purple lotus petals floating down the side with gold tear drops dripping down them. Skamaru whistled and another black car showed up with blue rose petals floating down the sides with crystal clear sparkly tear drops dripping down. Sakura copied her sisters and another black car showed up it had cherry blossom petals floating down the sides with barbwire twisted around them.

-  
regular pov

They all got in there cars and drove to an empty lot in the street in an area near the school. "Skamaru can you please!!", sakura cried. "Okay okay calm down", skamaru responded as sakura squealed in delight. Skamaru walked to the front of the empty lot and stomped her foot on the ground then the earth began to shake a little and within minutes there was a huge mansion in front of them with water and electricity. {I just randomly made a house okay I dont care how it got electricity so just read on} When they went inside they found it furnished and everything they had there own rooms, marable stairs that led to all three floors and a kitchen it was awsome oh how they loved their powers.

-  
in there rooms

Valera walked in her room to find it all purple except for the bed and her dresser they were gold, she thought she was done until she went in her walk in closet to find loads of clothes that were just her style. She then went back in her room to see a door she didnt notice before she opened it and screamed in joy it was a purple tiled bathroom with a gold sink gold bathtub and gold toilet the mirror was also outlined in gold.

Skamaru entered her room to find it all blue it except her bed and dresser they were a crystal clear color and she went in her walk in closet it was filled with her types of clothes. In her bathroom it was blue tiled with a crystal clear sink, bathtub, toilet and her mirror was outlined in it.

Sakura walked in her room to find it all black except her bed and dresser they were pink and red she then went through a door to find a walk in closet with every clothing item she could think of that she would wear. then she found her own bathroom to see that it was all black except her red bathtub pink sing red and pink toilet and red outlined mirror.

how was that I think it was pretty good im not sure i still need ideas please help.....I am totally signing my name in cap locks .M 


	3. where are we

i do not own naruto Ok im sorry I typed to fast and miss spelled a couple words sorry but yeah I just got like most of my ideas from my life so yeah im a taurus so im different there are not alot of tauruses down here so im pretty weird......Well most ppl think so and apperently im mentally retarded so my dad says anyway enough with my sob story anyways on wit da storie....lolz...

Chapter 3: where are we -  
still in there rooms

'Hey wait' they all thought at the same time 'if our clothes are in the closet whats in the dresser'.

Sakura Skamaru and Valera looked in there dressers and screamed "OH MY GOD!".

Inside was THE BEST THING EVER...........MAKEUP !!!!!! inside the dresser was loads of the best rated makeup in the -WORLD!!! They all entered the hallway to see a door on the far end of the hallway. "umm.... Sakura skamaru whats that door lead to....", valera pointed to the door. "I dont know...", skamaru whispered. "Lets find out then!", sakura practically screamed. Sakura ran to the door and opened it...........

-  
Inside the room sakura pov

Sakura awoke to find her and her sisters laying in the middle of a circle platform. She slowly stood up to wake up her sisters but found them already standing up themselves. But before they could say anything the platform shattered like glass and they fell downward like they were falling in water. As they were falling millions of gold birds flew around them they were glowing like crystals and when they chirped darkness seeped out of there beaks. They flew above them slowly flying off in the distance as they landed on there feet on another platform. "Whats going, on where are we...", sakura whimpered and her voice echoed like they were in a shallow building. "I dont know whats going on.....", valera answered taking in her sisters voice. "We are in the room..", Skamaru said reminding everyone what had happened. "I remember when I opened the door there was a really bright light and you both ran towards me and when you where right behind me there was a flash and we woke up on the platform...", I said. "But why are we here this is impossible in the mortal world...", skamaru whispered. "Yes it is impossible for mortals..but not for us we are not mortal are you forgetting....", valera explained clearly.

{mystical music playing in the backround}

'where is that coming from' we all thought. As I looked up I saw sparkles floating down in a spiral pattern and when the first sparkle of sparkly dust hit the ground it turned into a big ball of sparkles around the center of the platform. The ball of sparkles started spinning in the center steadily gaining speed. Suddenly the ball was spinning so fast wind started to blow anything that was near it away. Then there was an explosion of light and it blew us back a little but we stood our ground. When the sparkly particals cleared there was a large egg in the center. Half of the egg was white the other half was black there was a mysterious light shining down on it and it was very familiar. "Is that what i think it is!", Valera screamed in joy. "Yes it is!", I screamed twice as happy. Becuase inside the egg was a new sister a new BTB. Then black fire swerled around it as it rumbled it was hatching.

-------------------------------------------

Okay how was that in my imagination a new sister is brought every 6 centuries so it started with one yeah but what did you think im still working on it sorry I havent updated in a while I have some major issues these days.....so yeah I still need help on ideas so yeah plz review.... 


	4. Chapter 4

hey there its me again i have a new chapter i own this character and guess what her name is alea so enjoy :D oh and the mom is my creation to so ya

CHAPTER 4- RISE OF A NEW SISTER

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The egg rumbled and shook it began to spin again but this time the outer shell began to dissolve and there was a very bright light.......the bright

light faded and fire began to swirl around a small form the form had a rainbow mix in it and it started to grow soon there was a burst of flames. And in the ashy remains

stood a young woman. We were all suprised as our new sister stood there she had bloody petals around her head and thorns growing out of them half of her body was black and the other half white. Her fangs were longer than ours she was very stalky and tall and her hair was long and beautiful. She looked at us and began to speak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"who are you? **and why are you staring"** the girl asked. "We are your sisters and we are here to have you join our family." sakura said proudly.

"Oh really **then let me see your abilities!" **the new sister said throwing a ray of colorful lights that glittered and sparkled. Her fangs grew out far and her eyes became pure black. The ray she threw began to bend and crackle and it cut sakura but she was no where near it. sakura's fangs grew out her eyes became red and she began to grow spikey wings as they opened dark and light rays burst into the air making the new sister cover her eyes. "oh no skamaru sakura is going to go insane remember what happened at the war..... we stayed with mom ......" valera said scared of the black and white burst.

-=-================================================

_flashback......_

_"Mommy when are they going to let us be safe again...", a 10 year old version of sakura said as tears slid slowly down her face._

_"I don't know hunny I really don't know" lashawn said holding sakura close while skamaru and valera sat next to them. _

_*BOOM*_

_*BOOM*_

_*CRASH*_

_"MOMMY PLEASE DONT LEAVE US MOMMY!!!!!!", sakura screamed as the nazi's dragged her out of the small shuddered apartment room. We all ran to the window to see them take her in a small dark building in the middle of the town square. "Sakura were safe now they will bring mommy back dont worry please stop crying we are safe remember what mommy said we will survive through this torture and we will live forever!", Valera said trying to calm her sister down. We thought we were safe but as soon as sakura calmed down the nazi's came and dragged us down into the builing our mother was in. We watched in horror as our mother was beat so bad that blood came out of her mouth and her whole body looked black and blue. But when she looked at us she smiled her sweet smile that told us we would never be alone that she would never leave us and would stay forever.......she slowly stood up and then........there was a large ray of yellow red and purple flying everywhere as it clear our mother was levitating in the air her brown hair flowing around her soft beautiful clear face and then we saw that smile and everything in the world seemed to freeze it felt like there was never a war. It actually felt peaceful and evryone seemed to be frozen._

_But it didnt last long for our mothers brown eyes turned golden and there were streaks of gold around her and her ratted clothes seemed to sparkle like her clothes were prettier then the stars. And her smile fell and in its place we saw long pointed teeth peeking around the corner of her lips. They seemed to grow longer and sharper and then the ground started to shake the tiled floor shook and out came metal looking peices of sharp glass. Then there was a flash of black and white and all the nazi's and even our mother had disapeared and the last trace of out mother was a single cut on sakura's small arm._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

authors comment

dont worry itll get better do you think it is leave comment and please I NEED IDEAS SOMEONE SEND ME SOME PLEASE! oh yesh but ok bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

MWAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA IM NOT DONE WITH THE FLASH BACK YET but seriously im not done yet so read on! and yes the flash back is being said be valera

CHAPTER 5-the rise and fall of the village in the past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_flashback_

_We all looked at the blood covered cut on her arm it oozed out and yet sakura didnt cry she just sat and stared as the blood came out. When we looked up from the blood oozing cut we noticed ourselves being in the same shabby apartment room and we could hear the screaming of our fellow jews in the backround. Then we noticed the nazi's dragging our mother down the stairs before we could do anything we saw our mother smile at us and we new what had happened....somehow our mother had turned back time. Suprisingly sakura didnt scream and try to run after her she just stood there in a dark corner and covered her ears. And then we understood why becuase we heard it too our motheres voice echoed through our small heads I can still remember what she said. "Everything will be alright dont worry death is the beggining of a new life!" Then Sakura walked to the window as the nazi's pulled out our bruised mother the made her kneel in front of the town fountain well and._

_*BOOM*_

_That was the last we would see our mother everyone flocked into the town fountain well we all new what would happen now they would eat our mother in a watered down broth or burnt roast maybe even raw. Skamaru and I (valera) would have cried if Sakura wouldnt have ran down the stairs and pushed through the crowd to our mother with me and skamaru at her tail. When we reached her dead body there was a large puddle of blood surrounding the well. We looked down to see Sakura hugging our mothers lifeless body we tried to pull her off and in the process her blood got all over us we were tainted in blood. Then the soldiers came and tried to take sakura but we refused and he hit me and i started to cough out blood then he pointed his large rifle at my face and smiled like a crazy person. "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!!", Sakura screamed. "Oh and what are you going to do you small worthless girl!", the soldier screamed back._

_I dont know how it happened but sakura started to glow her eyes turned red and fangs slid out of her mouth she screamed a blood curdling scream and spikey black wings appeared on her back. Sakura looked down at the soldier and began to laugh her hair began to turn strange colors instead of the plain brown it was. Her wings unfolded and there was a burst of shadows and lights black and white. We heard screams and sakura was laughing she seemed different and when the light dissapeared we saw what had happened. There were bodies everywhere polish children and parents were laying on the ground covered in blood and brains, and the nazis were hanging on crosses with barbwire, and there eye's were cut out you could see the inside of there lifeless skulls. _

_I looked up to see that skamaru had transformed into a strange being and when i licked my dry lips i felt sharp long points but before i could finish looking at our new forms there was a flash and we stood there in our normal forms looking at the dead bodies our hair had changed color and our eyes had to and they stayed that way. We waited and waited in the ghost town looking at the dead bodies littering the village. We then relized that we were alone now and that no one was left......no one at all we would be alone forever.....forever......._

_We gathered the bodies of the dead and we piled them up by the town well. "VALERA SKAMARU!, MOMS GONE I CANT FIND HER SHE IS GONE HER BODY IS GONE!", sakura yelped aloud. "THAT MEANS SHES STILL ALIVE!", me and skamaru said in unision. We burned the town down after that and started on our adventure and we never looked back we never did.......becuase we had no need to our objective was to find......our mother.......the one who helped us through it all......our mother......OUR MOTHER!._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_end flashback_

author note: hey there again hows it going i think that was pretty good dont you well hold the applause im not done yet the fight will continue but what will happen who will win and who will die oh crap i just gave it up.....or did i? MWAHAHHAHAHAHA


End file.
